2014-01-27 - Heroes No More - Part 1 - Snake Oil
Times Square. A beautifully refurbished, and redone, a mecca of human entertainment and of iconic representation of events. The fact that the area was secured for this 'historic' event seems to suggest that the financial backing for this affair is more than significant. This suspicion is further augmented by the very perceptive that local law enforcement is at a minimum, and it's LexCorp Security headlining the safety of this event. The stage itself is massive, despite being obviously made of components, rather than a whole entity. Yet, it's simple, and elegant in a fashion. Huge speakers litter the sides, and overhang about the top of the stage and a huge visual screen of the latest technology dwarfs the stage behind the pulpit. Presently, on that screen as the crowd filters in and gathers about is the Gadsen flag - which also hangs in front of the pulpit in much smaller, and realistic size. And, what a crowd. The usual people who are drawn, to such things. Media vans, reporters are off to one side to cover the event having recieved some sort of preferential treatment and seating by the organizer. Those that support the message (as obscure as that is) are present with signs such as the Friends of Humanity and other groups, those that oppose the message with signs of 'Avengers Assemble!' or 'Supergirl's A Hero, Not A Zero!' and other such support. There are also the curious, those invested in neither camp but wondering what the hell this is all about. Adam had spied Molly in the crowd, and had broken away from his 'NotDad' to go catch up with her-- preferably out of Clint's earshot, because he was NOT looking forward to the inevitable mockery. So much mockery. The signs and the set-up bother him, and he's not really keen on the idea of Molly... in the middle of this crap. So, the punk-goth miniHawk weaves through the crowd to the girl with the funny animal hat. To talk. And possibly, to get her out of here if things get ugly, which they might. Friends of Humanity is here, after all, and she's a mutant. Among the curious is Conner Kent. He blends into the mass of humanity, another face in the crowd. He wears his thick-framed glasses, trendy again due to being so very un-trendy for so long, and, in acknowledgment of the chill, he wears a flannel shirt over his broad-shouldered, athletic frame. He frowns with disapproval at the Friends of Humanity, but continues to move through the crowd, putting distance between himself and the cameras, and the stage. He scans the crowd for familiar faces, friend or foe. Clint is out with Adam or well he had been until they hit the crowd. When he looks around and sees him gone he sighs "Futz," he says before he has a look at the crowd. He hadn't even known there would be something on today. The FoH signs make him frown a little, then the pro Avengers ones make him frown more. Time for a clever disguise. He pulls his knit hat, the one with the purple H on it down a little further on his forehead and puts on his shades (also purple) and starts looking for Adam. Time to get out of here before either his haters or his fans spot him. Natasha Romanova, Deputy Director of SHIELD, spy, assassin, former lover of Tony Stark, and Avenger--is present. How could she not be, with the message and how it had been delivered? Her stings peek out under the cuffs of her leather jacket, looking like a pair of bulky, fancy bracelets to anyone who doesn't know better. She spies a familiar purple-decked form: Hawkeye. And so she slips through the crowd, sliding up beside him and slipping her arm into his, tapping his forearm twice in an old code they had used often enough. "I thought you were taking a break to care for your kid?" she says quietly, her eyes still scanning the crowd, waiting for the speaker to arrive. "I am glad you also saw Hill's report. I am glad for the backup." Molly Hayes apparently changed out the fishie hat that Adam had given back to Molly (when he took her panda hat).... and is instead sporting something a lot more hip and fashionable. A froggie hat complete with big bulging eyes - almost looks like she's wearing a green mousketeer hat. That's probably for the weekend. When she sees Adam coming over to her, she's overjoyed. She didnt think she was going to see her boyfri- er... her ALMOST-boyfriend-once-they-go-on-a-real-date-date until tomorrow! She waves at Adam with one of her hands, then uses her other hand to wave her first hand just to make sure he sees where she is. Which of course he does because he was already coming over to see her. "ADAM! ADAM! ADAM! ADAM!! OOOH! ADAM HEY! ADAM! OVER HERE! HEY! OVER HERE!!! AAADDAAAAM!" http://comicadventures.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mollyhappy.png Paper is out checking this thing see what's it is about. She not sure if this is just hero hate, anti-ailen, or both. She walks though the crowd making her way forward she in her "normal clothing" but she wears a backpack full of clean white paper and nothing else. In fact if you look close at her whate buisness suit you see it made of paper too. She ready for action as thing could get ugly. So many conflicting groups can get out of control easily. Nathan Summers stands in the crowd, the style of clothing and the carhartt jacket he wears he looks like a rather tall construction work or something. His metal arm hidden and his glowing eye not shinning at the moment. He stand more with the group of onlookers not in either camp and in a position where he can watch but not stand out. No silly hats, grumpy teenagers, or purple outfits to make him stand out. Well maybe we should back up on Grumpy teenagers...There's a scrawny red head. As the event draws near, men and women in high tech uniforms, sporting the LexCorp logo and what would appear non-lethal weapons 'just in case' (such events, afterall, are notorious for causing grief and inciting riots, and 'superhero' brawls and fights) begin to form rank and take position around the front of the stage in preperation. The viral commercial plays, the one that everyone, by now, has either seen, or at least heard about. And a broad-shouldered man walks out on stage, wearing a black suit and tie ... and a black full hood, only his eyes visible through it. Upon the forehead of that hood, the yellow Gadsen snake. The same compelling, deep voice that spoke over those same commercials comes forth over the sound system, smooth, and soothing. "Greetings, New York. Many of you are already wondering - asking, who am I? And, if I am opposed to masked vigilantes, why am I hiding my own face? The answer, my friends, is simple. The Heroes choose to hide from us. They will claim they do not want recognition for their deeds, perhaps. Or that their loved ones might be set upon by criminals they put behind bars. Can I not claim the same? Or perhaps I want the Heroes to wonder who I am, just as we wonder who they are. I assure you, however, in good time, all will be revealed. But this is a peaceful demonstration - those who incite violence, of any degree, shall be removed. We are here to discuss, not to antagonize, or incite. To prove facts. And to enlighten." A practiced voice; a charasmatic mode of speaking, this is the dangerous sort of man. Who can grab a crowd by their guts, and twist them. "Citizens of New York, we have been blinded. Blinded by the paparazzi, the spectacular sideshow of the abilities of these people; these meta-humans, mutants, aliens, that seek to call this city their Home. We allow a gigantic war fortress to hover above our heads without a second thought, accepting of the nature of this would-be protection against so many unnamed threats, and so many reoccuring threats despite so -many- attempts to detain this revolving door prison policy that seems in place. But there is an even worse travesty before us. The absolute blind cavalier attitude these Heroes have towards anyone who isn't them. Words can only speak so much." He steps back from the podium, and gestures, grandiose, to the huge screen as it lights up, and gets ready to play some video footage, or film ... the mysterious man, whomever he is, steps to one side so that his silouette isn't ruining the moment between the few seconds of delay to get the footage started. "Mols..." Adam moves over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Chill--" and then the speech begins, and he turns, looking at the speaker, his eyes narrowing, scanning the stage and the goons surrounding it, unconciously stepping slightly in front of Molly, as if to block any potential bad from that direction from getting to her. "Hey." he says quietly over his shoulder to her. "Stay close. I don't want any of those mutant-haters getting ahold of you." "Yeah, because monochromatic hoods totally send the right message," Conner mutters as he moves through the crowd, his path away from attention eventually taking him to near Cable. Clint turns when Nat taps his arm and then slides her arm into his. He smiles warmly like they were a couple and meant to meet up. He leans in close to give her a kiss on the cheek and murmur "Uh, what report?" he asks before he pulls away. "I am just here because my chilli burned and there's this great place over there that makes i-" he looks up at the screen and the snake guy talking and shakes his head. "Wow. Totally a badguy. So what's the deal is he like Serpent Society or something?" Natasha rolls her eyes, leaning slightly against Clint, her fingers sliding down to lock with his for a moment before letting go of his hand. "They took over the video and audio feeds while we were still... visiting 'your uncle'." In deference to the people around who had no need to know. Besides, they were both blonde, right? "See who they have for 'friends'?" Molly Hayes tries to peek out from behind Adam. Then smiles when he puts his arm around her cause Adam is dreamy and cool and awesome and stuff and she realy likes him, but not just likes him but LIKE likes him. When he mentions the mutant haters, she looks around and sees what he's talking about. "Don't worry! If they try anything I'll punch them all forever. Plus you're here and you're the best hero ever." She leans against Adam, content. "Whats the snake guy talking about anyway? I don't wear any masks and I'm totally a superhero. Well I don't anymore, I wore one that one time but it really was hard to wear them cause the eyeholes kept getting in the way." Define scrawny, cause this one is festy! Hope Summers is currently hanging out with her Not-Dad. She wears a heavy wool coat that has seen lots of years she likely got at Red Cross, and a skull cap that has: U WISH in white letters across the forehead. She wears jeans and brown suede boots, and has a pair of cotton, tight fitting gloves on her hands she often has in her oversized pockets. Don't look at what is in her pockets other than her hands...might not be a pleasent surprise. Hope hears the screaming girl even from where she is walking with Nathan and glances over toward Molly with a wince, and looking like she is sorry for Adam. But she quickly glances away to continue looking attentively about. She grumbles in a low tone, barely hearable even by Nathan who is beside her, "Sometimes, I regret not being a terrorist." In reality, that is meant for LexCorp and this stupid 'anti-hero thing', not for Molly. The real reason she is here, is to see if this goon is tied to the one or ones she is hunting to kill...to save the future. It HAS to be dramatic after all, this -is- Hope Summers damnit! Cable crosses his arms, "I don't know this at all." He looks at Hope hoping the teen will give him some insight but then she says what she says. He shakes his head, "We're just here to listen. Don't say anything inflammatory." He means the terroist thing. He smiles at Conner's comment. ... The video opens as an amateur video clearly taken off a cellphone. A young punk, with a purple mowhawk leaping into a cafe, and yelling at the top of his lungs, "YOLO!" is the first image that the crowd sees as he moves to attack a bunch of HYDRA agents in their easily recognizable greens and yellows. The video freezes. "This, Citizens of New York, is one of your Heroes. Clearly taking his civic duties with the gravity and seriousness for justice we all wish in our protectors. This is who you're counting on to save you, when the world goes to hell. He's only missing the pulsating strobe light and the jelloshot in his other hand." Disapproval, strong, conveyed by that charismatic voice. The video fades, and blurs slowly into another one. "But what are we to expect, when a Hero such as this, takes a role model from a man like this?" A video - well oft seen on YouTube plays of one Clint Barton running around naked during Carnival in Rio. "A man who leaves nothing but destruction, in his wake." Pictures, of Hawkeye moving away with Black Widow from utter destruction of a famous (and now destroyed) landmark in Budapest. "A man who lives like this, during his operations in France where he and his partner ran their target off the road." A shot to a room strewn with liquor bottles, lingere, ropes, cuffs, and shackles. "These, New York, are those who you leave your lives to. Those you trust with your lives. Men you wouldn't let your daughters date, you trust their lives to. But, as if that wasn't bad enough?" The video continues, shifting to New York, and another ameatur video, it's grainy, shakey, another cellphone or uncertain camcorder holder, but the video zeroes in on Spider Man. The webbed wonder finds purchase on a brickwork building for a moment, before jumping off after a pumpkin-bomb is tossed at him. The video moves into an entire three minute sequence of such videos; mostly those of Spider Man, jumping and web-slinging away from utter destruction. A poingant question is left hanging, as the video is paused. "Have you ever wondered why Spider-Man. Why the Avengers. Why Superman, and Supergirl, why the Titans never try to lead their prey -out- of the city? I have. Have you ever wondered what becomes of the aftermath of their destruction?" This, a question he leaves hanging, forcing the mass to at least think, even if their opinion is already formed it lends the mind to wandering. Paper frowns at the man who comes out, "oh yeah that just said to me trusting" when the man comes out in the hood. She watchs the man listening at lease he not promoting a up raising yet. She slips her hands in her pockets and watchs like a normal person Adam's jaw drops at himself on the big screen, and he steps closer to Molly, putting an arm around her protectively, his eyes narrowing angrily at the man on the stage. But then-- Clint. Naked. He's a fifteen year old boy. What do you expect? He busts out laughing, then covers his mouth with his hand quickly. But the damage is done, he's drawn the eyes of several in the crowd, who look and are putting two and two together, murmuring and pointing. Conner frowns a bit, and glances to Hope. Conner Kent's never met her before, so he keeps quiet, though the frown deepens as the video plays. He knows the answers. He's been in the fights that left an entire block-length of a street in ruins, he knows that, for every villain who comes after a hero specifically, there are a dozen more there to create mayhem wherever they are, and the fight is held there or nowhere, and if you can move that type by force, then the fight's over with quicker if you just have it there anyway. Molly Hayes frowns and starts to yell out, "Hey he was saving people from bad guys you stupid person! And why are you showing pictures of people's butts and stuff!?" Clint sticks his free hand in his pocket taking stock of the spare arrowheads there. "Yeah I see 'em," he agrees. Then looks back at Nat. "So we just checking these guys out or is there going to be trouble. Also, got a breather thingie on you? This is usually when they start spraying poison gas-" The video starts and Clint stares up at the screen "Or you know. Do that," he face palms hard when the Rio video shows but recovers quickly before he flinches at the French footage "Totally out of context," he murmurs but then he breaks off from Nat. "Got to find Adam and get out of here." He starts looking. Hey, does that Conner boy look familiar? A little...but Hope doesn't remember from where. So she just mentally shrugs it off. "So you say Nay-Nay," with a roll of her eyes. Yep, she totally went there, though honestly, the nickname is out of her mouth before she thinks about it. It isn't said to make fun of Nathan, it's said naturally, as if it is something she says allll the time. But then a yawn slips out. "Cold," she complains. "Should have put on long johns under my jeans." A practical comment surprisingly there. When the video's play, Hope actually laughs. "Holy hell, this is actually funny!" Though the part of Spider-Man, "Huh? Where did he think Spider-Man was leading him? To his mom's for tea? Damn Supervillains." She totally shrugs, indifferent. "Do you think the stupid in this crowd just multiplied? People are so much like sheep," and Hope sighs sadly at that. Still, Hope's complaints are let on the low-down and she isn't loud about them. Unlike someone else, whom Hope glances over at, a.k.a. Molly, who is very noisy about her disapproval. "This guy is just a PR moron after attention most likely," she advises Nay-Nay. He's likely not a threat the heroes can't handle themselves." Paper glad there nothing like this to put up but she frowns as the images are that of heroes at there wrost, "gee you think heroes were human or something." She said to her self. She not liking that this man is spinning this to be anything but that. She agrees heroes should be held to a higher teir then a normal person but to rub there nose in the times were they are human and messed up is not right. Natasha's expression goes dangerously cold at the video. The small twinge of a smile that started with Adam's diving into the HYDRA agents--she is, now more than ever, convinced the kid is Clint's son--and Clint... ah, shall we say, showing his ass at Carnival--...is quickly gone. Very quickly. She twitches her wrists, arming her stings. In case. Also, the images of her and Clint-- well, out of context. Mostly. And bringing back oddly fond memories. "Yes. Find your son," she replies quickly. "If he is in the crowd, if they start--" Some of the more... vocal... supporters of the man's message in the crowd begin rumbling, looking around, as if to find the people on the screen. "I find it ironic," Natasha notes to Clint, her hand finding his arm again, another double tap--I have your back--, "that he wears a mask, but besides Spiderman, the ones he chose to show wear no masks." Cable looks down at Hope, "Should have." He is foiled by a pair of reading glasses and doesn't know who Conner is despite his cybernetic eye. His eyes fall to Molly as she yells, "Stab my eyes. Hope, the purple haired idiot is with at loud mouth girl. There's heroes here. This could turn to a riot." "They can handle themselves," Hope states. "Or I can shoot people, whoever is more annoying." Meaning heroes may not be exempt depending. She doesn't really mean it though! She shifts closer to Cable for more warmth, likely annoyingly pressing up against his side. It is done sub-consciously. "Want to visit South America after this?" She wants WARMTH!!! But then more seriously, she says quietly, "I'll be ready." She makes a point to keep the purple haired kid in view. "I invite one such result, one such person, who lived through the aftermath, to come forward, now." The hooded man gestures, and from behind the side of the stage, a man is wheeled out by none other than Lex Luthor himself. The corporate meglalomaniac and one of the most brilliant minds on the face of the planet wheels the elderly man out, and near the podium. Luthor's voice rings out, and he nods, "Go ahead, Mr. Gildersleeve." The elderly man looks a touch nervous, but nods. "We all thought that they were protecting us." He -sounds- sad. Hurt. Angry. "She saved Sarah's life," he admits, honestly. "Kept her from falling off the bridge. Then she punched him right through the building. Crashed, right through our home. Through all our homes." His eyes crinkle. "Who?" Asks Lex, quietly. "Supergirl. She was fighting Parasite." The masked man tsks. "Parasite," he explains, "Was seeking power. Power, that Supergirl has. Because she was there. He was there. He tried to lure Supergirl in by putting an innocent life at risk. Supergirl saved her. And then, decimated the apartment building that five elderly couples called home. They were unable to afford the insurance premiums to repair it - another effect of our Heroes. Destruction so rampant that insurance is nearly becoming unaffordable for the working man in this city." Luthor, never one to miss a PR moment, states, "LexCorp has moved Mr. Gildersleeve, his wife, and all those affected into affordable homes with proper facilities to help keep them well, and safe. Sadly, we cannot afford to do that for everyone affected." "Tomorrow, at 12:01 AM EST time, a website is launching: VictimsofHeroes.Com. Go. Tell your story. Tell us, how a fight involving Heroes has affected your life. How it has taken something away from you. We are not deaf to your pleas. This is your voice, New York. America. And this, your podium. Speak. And all will hear. Have the courage to stand, to share. Know you're not alone. And your voice will not be lost. It is time to tell the Heroes they are more dangerous to us here, then silent. We are not here to call for their heads, to demand satisfaction. We are here to tell them we no longer wish to suffer. To be made soft, placated by their presence. And - we want them to leave us, and our cities, alone." Adam scowls at the people pointing to him. "Molly, it's okay. There's a lot of stupid people, don't piss 'em off." He tries to hide her from view-- these people are looking pretty angry. Frustrated. There are whispers, questions. Fingers pointing. THe tone of the crowd heightens. And he doesn't want her hurt-- or her hurting them. His hair, his scowl, the trenchcoat (why does everyone hate teenagers in trenchcoats), the general anti-authority look-- he's drawing a lot of attention, and none of it's good. A few people are taking pictures and video with their phones. "Molly..." Adam squeezes her arm lightly. "You ready to run?" he asks softly. "These people look pretty pissed." At the sight of Luthor, Conner's entire body stiffens. He glares at the man, but gets a surprised expression on his face, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. He files the website away, a plan already forming, even as he breaks away from Cable and the violent redhead and would-be assassin, heading for the center of the growing tension, sticking to gaps in the shifting crowd, not wanting to make a scene, which slows his progress. Molly Hayes looks at Adam. "Why do we have to run? He's totally being a liar about you with his stupid snake head right next to bald guy up there!" She frowns at the people giving Adam the staredown. Clint nods back at Widow when she signals him and then he starts to move through the crowd. "Just stay casual Clint," he murmurs to himself as he slides by some of the more unruly members of the crowd. Or at least tries to, when Lex Luthor takes the stage most everyone stops and listens, some even take in sharp gasps of breath. Good time to move. Or so he thinks, he is spotted by someone and with a shout of "There's one!" someone throws a rock. Clint turns just in time to take it in the side of the head and be staggered into a group of FoH protesters. "Futz," Clint murmurs as he tries to get to his feet. Paper frowns okay this going to far she need to speak up maybe that little girl has the right idea. She takes a deep breath, "And what of those people the heroes have help?! Will they be able to speak up on this website. The men and women who got another chance at life because Superman caught them from a fall or Batman stops a gun weilding nut job." She pushs her way forward, "How about the people who get mugged only to have there bag or wallet return to her by a hero do they get a say on your website?! Or is this just a witch hunt?!" Natasha moves through the crowd with Clint, and as he gets hit with the rock, she turns to see if she can catch who threw it. But he's down, and she looks back at him, reaching down to help him back up. "Clint--" SPLOOSH. Someone's half-finished Starbucks hits her in the shoulder, covering her with coffee. Anger wells up, but her training clamps it down. Hard. It's just coffee. It's not like it's lethal. She pulls Clint to his feet. "The crowd is just going to keep getting more agitated as long as we're here," she says to him icily, matter-of-factly. Her soldier's tone. "Time to extract." "Might be a good time to clear out," Conner agrees, calmly, patting Clint on the shoulder at the same time as he positions himself between the hero and the rock-thrower, lingering just long enough to be sure if his message got through before continuing along in the same direction Clint had been heading, towards Adam. "Go," he tells the punk as soon as he's close enough to not have to shout. Cable looks at Hope using him as a jungle gym, "Hope, this is not the time. We need to prepare to leave. This is going to turn into a fire storm." He looks back to Luthor and contemplates one shot, I could change so much. It's not Apocalypse or Stryfe. But one shot. "Because," Adam says calmly to Molly, his gaze still even on the crowd, "They may not be right, but there's a lot of them and they are the kinds of people we're supposed to be protecting, not fighting." He gives Conner a nod, and then turns quickly, scooping Molly up and pushing off the sidewalk, shoving through the crowd strangely gracefully. "Getting you out of here," he says. 'Dad' will understand. Maybe. It's not like he can be /more/ grounded. Clint takes Nat's hand and is pulled to his feet. When someone touches his shoulder he rounds on them only to see it's a kid standing between him and the rock thrower. "Thanks," he murmurs and grabs his shoulder in return then the trio of them head towards where Adam is, and or was. He shouts to Conner. "Hey, you see a kid in purple or um probably a girl with a cute hat?" Conner points in the direction the pair went, and then slips back into the crowd, trying to blend back in, even as he heads for Paper and Luthor. "Bloody hell, they are throwing coffee and rocks at Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Are these people seriously morons? They could be majorly charged." But Hope nods, "Understood Nathan." But Hope isn't going to let the kids be hurt! She may talk shit, but she honestly does care. She starts to move toward then, and when she catches someone threatening heading toward them, she cuts into a dodging run. She body checks someone HARD! "Pardon me! In a hurry mister! Stop being so old and slow!" The guy she body checked was almost four times her size, and she hit him juuuust right. Talk about talent! And she's already off again, heading toward Adam and Molly. Her other hand taps her heavy metal wrist band which is cold against her wrist, even if it was covered up earlier by the wood coat. "Hey kid, ready to go on a trip? Grab on Mr. Yolo," Hope says toward Adam, "No point in beating up a bunch of non-powered and metally retarded people right now, you can't really help stupidity." She holds a hand out for the two kids to grab so she can bodyslide them out of here. Luthor's security are well trained, almost as good as any army. As the FoH protestor's start with the rock-tossing, three of the armored individuals with electric-like charged guns move in, "Halt!" one of them cries, "Or we will surpress you." Luthor holds up his hands, warning, "This is to be a -peaceful- meeting of the minds. There are other ways, more powerful ways, we can inscribe our message upon their minds. But our message is to strengthen this city, this state, this country, this -Earth-. If we seek to bring the fight to them, we are no better than criminals, ourselves." The masked man answers the loud Lady Paper, "What of Batman? A question I wonder, often. No ordinary man could afford such devices as he has. Only a huge, multiconglomerate corporation, with it's fingers in many pies. One then has to wonder - is Batman merely a corporate lapdog acting on orders? If he was a -true- Hero, why does he not seek to train our local law enforcements to his legendary status of fighting skill and dectective work, instead of lurking in the shadows? Does he seek to hog all this glory for himself? Or are his purposes more sinister? Or merely more sociopathic? I do not have the answers to these questions," he admits, honestly. "I merely ask them. Because no one else is. And how many lives would -not- be in danger, if the Heroes were not present? How many alien intrusions could we avoid, if someone were not coming to test their mettle or settle a score with the Green Lantern, or Superman? How many men would be alive, if the Goblins, Kraven the Hunter, and others were not obsessed with destroying Spider-Man? That is our purpose. You have your media. Your stories. Your papers. Your legends. We are the voice of the voiceless. And we -will- be heard. But we will -not- hide." With another grandoise gesture, the 'masked man' moves to pull the black snake-hood off his head. The broad-shouldered man is revealed to have finely combed back, parted, black hair. A well trimmed goatee. And it's a face Natasha may well recognize, but few others in the crowd. A name few would place, just yet. "My name, ladies and gentlemen, is Vandal Savage. Lex Luthor and I will continue this message, and we will be bringing you more information. More proof, of the destruction these Heroes bring upon us. These are our first steps. But they will not be fruitless." The video screen dies, the 'show', the 'presentation' and launch of this would-be-website, and cause seems to be coming to a close. Tomorrow's papers will be headlinging: Vandal Savage standing on a stage with Lex Luthor, side-by-side, behind the both of them, the Gadsen flag flying on the video screen, with the words emblazened beneath the 'Don't Tread On Me' --- 'Heroes Go Home' ... and then the stage-lights go out, leaving the worked-up crowd to stew on the educated rantings, and hypothetical questions that will be blizting all over media channels for the next while and lighting up forums, and social media. Molly Hayes normally wouldnt be all that happy about someone picking her up and running away with her. Usually she'd respond with a punch to said person. Except when said person is the cool and awesome future-definitely-gonna-be-her-boyfriend-and-one-day-get-married-in-Disneyworld hero, Adam aka whatever his superhero name is. "HEY I...." Molly starts to yell as she's 'rescued.' Though she stops. "Okay!" Squee! He's rescuing her like Prince Charming rescuing um.... Cinderella? Snow White? Which princess did Prince Charming rescue anyway? Natasha stops moving. Her grip on Clint's arm tightens, her lips pressed in a firm line. "Clint. We need to get to Tony. Now." Her tone leaves no room for questioning, nor argument. "Thanks," Clint calls after Conner before the kid slips into the crowd. "Nat you still with me?" he calls without looking back as he follows after Adam and Molly. He comes up short when Nat grabs his arm. "Tony? I'll meet you there, I need to get Adam out of here." Adam looks back at Hope, and down at Molly. Then he nods, slowly, reaching out his arm to grab hers. "I don't know who you are," he replies, "but yeah, let's go. And the name's /Raptor/, not YOLO. This crowd's gonna get someone hurt." Cable grins as he watches the man take off his mask. He'd gave Hope his blessing to get the heroes out of there. He turns to look up through the crowd a wolfish grin spreading across his features. "You're not Apocalypse, but you'll do Savage. In the end you'll wish for heroes." Then the cyborg turns to walk away and out of the crowd. He knew Clint and Natasha could handle themselves. "Like I said, you can take stupid to a water hole, but can't force them to drink or something." And with Adam holding Molly, and then Hope's arm she does at least add with a hint of a blush, "I'm Iron Lad's girlfriend, I think, so I'm cool." And then, she bumps her chunky metal bracelet to other hand's thumb, and the three of them start to digitally come apart as Hope gets the jail baits to safety. Only a second later, the three of them will appear in the Avengers Academy Man Cave. Of course, Hope's appearance sets off the security alarms and Adam's Avengers Academy ID card will come up with unknown energy signature and intruder alert. Paper frowns more when the lights go out, "a witch hunt." She said to her self and turns to make her way out only to get pelted by rock and someone calls her something not very PG-13. She growls and starts walking again though oddy sign made of paper and poster board start breaking free as if caught in a big wind and blowing into the faces of trouble makes. From the air it be easy to see they are swirling in a wide circle around Paper but in the crowd it self it seems more random. She then spots clint it's not hard to tell who he is after the naked show on the screen, "no wonder everyone so worked up."